One Last Dance
by auslly-is-adorkable
Summary: Prom is approaching and Austin wants nothing more than to go with Ally, but she couldn't seem less interested.


"Hey Ally," Austin said cheerfully, hopping up on the store counter. "Do you have a date to the prom?"

She didn't look at him when she answered, too busy doing inventory. "No," she replied, grimacing at the numbers she added wrong. She erases them.

"How about we go together?" Austin suggests, trying to hide the legitimate excitement in his voice.

She looks up at him, her chestnut hair bouncing lightly on her shoulders. "I thought we decided to stay friends, Austin?" she asks softly.

"Well, yeah," Austin says, "but I mean we could still go together. It's not like we haven't done stuff like that before." He hops down and brushes her hair back with his hands.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ally murmurs, unconsciously leaning in to his touch. She snaps out of it and walks away to the practise room.

Austin sighs and exits the store, closing it behind him.

* * *

"So Ally," Trish says, picking apart her quesadilla. "Are you going to prom? Roger's taking me."

Austin's ears perk up but he focuses on his burger, careful not to look like he's eavesdropping on a conversation a foot from him.

"No," Ally says. She crosses her legs and leans in to the table more, studying a particular math problem. She scribbles the answer in.

Austin slumps his shoulders. "Why not?" Trish demands.

"I don't have a date, Trish," Ally says, "and prom's not that important. It's just a dance."

"Yeah but dances are fun," Dez exclaims.

"Do _you_ have a date?" Ally asks pointedly.

"No," he replies, "but I'm shooting the video for the school for promotion."

"Good for you," Ally smiles, proud of her friend. She picks up her binder and bag and heads off from the table.

Austin looks after her, sighing again.

* * *

"We should all go to the dance together," Trish suggests a few days later. She looks hopefully at Ally. "Roger had to cancel anyway."

Austin grins. "Yeah, that's a great idea," he agrees, ignoring the pain that courses through his body. He sips his water sadly.

"I don't know," Ally mumbles, fidgeting with her curls. "Maybe."

"No maybe," Trish defies. "You're going."

She sighs. "Fine."

Austin's stomach did a back flip.

* * *

"We have to find you the perfect dress," Trish exclaims, practically dragging Ally and the boys inside. Though Ally was slightly more in to the idea of prom, she was still hesitant.

"Why do we have to be here?" Dez complains. Austin smirks.

"Shut up and be a good sport," Trish orders, annoyed. "You're here to help find a dress."

After about 10 minutes of walking around, Trish and Ally collectively choose about 20 dresses for her to try on. Austin and Dez meander around the store, discreetly laughing at the 19th century style dresses and chuckling at women trying to force their daughters in to them.

"Guys, come here," Trish calls. Ally exits the dressing room shyly. "This is Ally's favourite. What do you think?"

Dez whistles in admiration. Ally blushes and smiles down at her floor-length gown, each sequin shining gracefully. The deep red flatters her pale skin tone.

"You look beautiful," Austin tells her seriously.

She blushes again and heads runs back inside the change room.

Austin sighs angrily and exits the store, punching the closest wall on the way out.

Dez runs after him. "Austin, wait," he calls.

"Fuck off, Dez," he shouts back, stalking off. Dez drops his shoulders and goes back to Trish. He knew not to bother Austin when he was like this.

Austin got in his car and started driving, not really sure of where he was going.

It didn't matter.

* * *

He wakes up at the sound of a text on his cell. He pulls the driver seat back up to a sitting position and notices the sun about halfway set, the sky painted in a dozen colours like a canvas.

He rubs his eyes and checks the text.

_text from: Ally_

_7:21 pm._

_Where'd you take off to today?_

Austin takes a deep breath.

_text from: Austin_

_7:24 pm._

_I needed out of there._

_text from: Ally_

_7:24 pm._

_What do you mean?_

Austin ignores the text and turns the car on, the engine roaring to life. He wasn't dealing with this right now.

He wasn't dealing with her.

* * *

Austin lazily gets ready on the night of the prom, fumbling with his tie and getting frustrated. He then inadvertently tightens it around his neck and starts losing air. He throws himself back against the wall, knocking a few pictures down and making a mess.

Mimi runs in then and gasps at the sight. "Austin," she exclaims, running to his side. "Honey, what'd you do?" She loosens the tie and takes it off while he flops on his bed, groaning.

"Nothing is going right, Mom," he explains, covering his face.

She sits beside him and lowers his arms. "What's wrong?" she asks softly.

"Ally."

"What about her?"

"I'm not over her."

"I know."

"You do?" His eyes shoot open.

"Of course I know, honey." She takes his hand. "I've known since before you did. Do you remember that first time she came here? The day after Double Take took off?"

Austin nods sadly. "Yeah."

"You liked her then, too."

"No I didn't," he protests, "I knew her for like, a day."

"Honey, it takes about 5 seconds to fall in love. You might not have registered it as love, but _something _about her drew her to you. You bought her a piano. You redecorated her store for her. You loved her right away. I knew," Mimi tells him.

"Mom, there's no way you-"

"Look, Austin," she interrupts. "Remember when you snuck out to help Ally?"

"Yeah, but-"

"You snuck out. To help. Ally. Ally. _Ally_. You wouldn't have ever done that for anyone. But you did it for her." She squeezes his hand a little bit. "Don't be such a teenage boy. Smarten up. If you still like Ally – and I know you do – show her. Don't be shy and quiet. You aren't shy and quiet."

Austin sits up. "What should I do?"

"What you do best."

Austin stares blankly at his mother.

"Sing."

* * *

After the limo picked everyone up, Ross chatted with Dez quietly and told him his plan.

"You have to make sure you record the whole thing," he whispers.

"No problem," Dez replies. "I have an extra camera I can give to Trish, too." he pats his side.

"Great," Austin grins. "And Dez? Sorry for snapping at you last week. I've been pretty pissed lately."

"I know. It's okay man," he says. "Ally has certainly noticed."

Austin peered at her from behind his hair, smiling sadly. She's animated in conversation with Trish, her hand gestures adding comic relief to whatever story she's telling.

"It's okay," Dez repeats. "She'll forgive you."

* * *

The beach-lounge they were driven to was decorated extravagantly, soft lights cloaking the ceiling and the lights dimmed to emphasize them. There were about 30 tables lining the hall, a big stage for the DJ and my performance, waiting staff and chaperones.

It was great because there wasn't some try-hard theme. Austin hated those. People expected too much out of it and were disappointed.

Let's hope Austin didn't leave disappointed.

* * *

He watched her from the table, noticing how happy she looked while she was dancing with Trish and Kira.

He noticed that Dallas was watching her from afar.

He noticed that Ally was watching him too.

He had to do it _now_.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Dez asks, appearing around the corner.

Austin nods. "Yeah. I'm ready."

"Okay." Dez whispers to the DJ to tell him about Austin.

"_Ladies and gents,_" the guy says in to his mic. "We have a special performance for you tonight but the Internet sensation himself, Austin Moon! He wanted to dedicate this song to Ally Dawson."

There's a collective response of _aw_s and claps and Austin sees Ally step a little away from Dez, Kira and Trish, surprised.

Austin steps on stage and begins his original song.

_Tear drops in your hazel eyes  
I can't believe i made you cry  
it feels so long since we went wrong  
but you're still on my mind  
never meant to break your heart  
sometimes things just fall apart_

_So here's one night to make it right  
before we say goodbye_

_So wait up, wait up  
give me one more chance  
to make up, make up  
I just need one last dance_

_Freshman year i saw your face  
now its graduation day  
said we'd be friends, till the end  
can we start again?_

_So wait up, wait up  
give me one more chance  
to make up, make up  
I just need one last dance_

_na na na na oh oh  
na na na na oh oh_

_I heard you're heading east  
so lets just make our peace  
so when you think of me  
you'll smile, and I'll smile_

_So wait up, wait up  
give me one more chance  
to make up, make up  
I just need one last dance_

_So wait up, wait up  
give me one more chance  
just one song, then I'll move on  
give me one last dance.  
I just need one last dance with you_

Oh woah.

Austin strummed the last note, fighting tears of his own.

The crowd erupts in applause. "Ally," Austin continues. "I love you. I can't stand not being with you. Even if you don't feel the same way, you needed to know this."

She smiles through the tears as it wears her makeup down.

* * *

Austin and Ally head outside to the fresh Miami air and walk near the beach. "I hope I didn't embarrass you," he mumbles uncomfortably.

She grabs his arm and turns him to face her. "Austin," she says sternly. "It was the most adorable thing ever. Really. I didn't know you still felt this way. I had an idea, but I thought you may have been only saying things like that because you felt obligated to." Her voice breaks at the end.

"Ally," he says softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "I honestly think you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

She pulls away, giggling. "You're so sappy."

He shrugs. "Blame Dez."

"Hey," they hear someone exclaim.

"Dez, you idiot," someone else yells.

"Guys?" Ally calls.

Trish and Dez peer out from behind a bush. "Hey," they say awkwardly. "We're going now," Trish says.

Austin and Ally focus their attention back to each other.

"Are we good?" he asks.

"Yeah," she smiles. "We're good."

"Good," he grins. "Come here." He pulls her close again and she wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him close. Their lips touch gently before they pull apart. And again. "You know Dez is filming this right?" he whispers in to her lips.

She laughs against him. "I know."

They break apart and interlock their fingers.

"Can I have one last dance tonight?" he asks, smiling.

"Of course."

* * *

I don't own _Austin & Ally_ or _One Last Dance_ by R5.


End file.
